Interview With A Legend
by Keller Bobby's Girl
Summary: Alright, a serious fic about Slayers ten years after they stop adventuring. Sarah Banner is a journalist sent to interview them all. What effect will this have on some of the Slayers themselves?
1. Part I: A Change of Views and A Change o...

Interview with a legend   
part 1  
by Yami-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sarah Banner, and that's aboot it.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Visiting my brother Kakashi for summer! Hooray!  
  
Archive Rights: I'll hold my breath and wait for the email, I will. ::gasps::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My first job in two months for the magazine I work for shocked me at first.   
  
After ten years of life settled down, I was to find and interview the Slayers, and the first person on my list was Lina Inverse. You can imagine I was fairly shaking in my boots. I had heard, like everyone else in the known world I suppose, the rumors about the fiery redhead who had destroyed so much so long ago.  
  
But, I steeled myself, she couldn't be THAT bad. I hoped. So, I left to find her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It turned out that my first lead was right. I found Lina Inverse in Atlas City with a cozy little house and a magic shop to her name.  
  
Upon hearing my request, Ms. Inverse (once a Mrs., in case you're wondering) let me in immediately.  
  
She was a wonderful host, with two of the cutest kids I've ever seen. Celia, age eight, resembled her father greatly, Lina told me. Of course, it wasn't hard to see in the first place. While Lina's eyes and hair are both crimson, Celia's were both a deep purple. Keller, age six, however, got everything from his mother but his eyes, which were also purple.  
  
Another rumor I had heard as a child was that Lina was ageless. This was far from true. Lina, my senior by three years, looks every bit of twenty-seven. And as our conversation wore on, I realized how... mature she seemed. Talking to her was like talking to my grandmother. She had so many stories to tell of her adventuring days, and when she spoke, I couldn't help but wonder why she had ever quit. Finally, I asked just that.  
  
"By the time we stopped, our group had too much space in-between," she replied, a wistful look in her eyes, "it's not that we weren't friends, I just think we finally realized we couldn't spend our lives like that."  
  
I nodded, remembering some of my old friends and the promises we made each other.  
  
Lina even told me about her ex-husband, who had left her for another member of the old group. There was no bitterness in her and I started to wonder whether those stories about her as a teen had been fabricated.  
  
"Xellos and I were never meant for each other," she said with a sigh, "but we certainly seemed to think so when I was 18 and we were married. A year later, I had Celia, adn things were still fine. It wasn't until a couple of years after Keller came along that we started to have doubts about our love, and three years ago we separated. I can't say I was devastated, by that time I knew he didn't really love me and it was for the best. But L-sama, it still hurt to know that my kids weren't going to grow up with a father around."  
  
A few hours later, I left, thanking her for the time she'd taken and wishing I could've known her when she was a Slayer. Oh well. Onward and forward, as they say. I'm off to find more Slayers.  
  
Your journalist, Sarah Banner  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zelgadis stopped in the street when he saw Lina's face on the cover of "Adventurer Magazine". he paid for an issue and walked through Femille with it in his hands, skimming for the article on his old friend.  
  
By the time he found it, he was back at the hotel, trying to read it before his dinner with Filia and Xellos. The article, titled "Interview with a Legend part 1", had several pictures of Lina, the author, and Lina's children.  
  
When Zelgadis finished the article, tears ran down his soft cheeks. He'd been human for five years now, always swearing to see Lina again. When it came down to facts though, Zel just couldn't do it. He didn't know why.  
  
He had visited all of the other members of the group many times over the last ten years, especially Gourry and Sylphiel, who had been made King and Queen of Neo-Sairaag.   
  
They were so happy, although Zel always thought Gourry loved Lina. Things changed, though. Zel was a living testament to that.  
  
So why hadn't he gone to see Lina?  
  
He decided to skip the dinner with Xel and Filia. He had someone to visit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh Priestess! Did I just write something THAT sappy??!! Gomen! Please forgive me!! Alright, r/r to tell me what you thing, 'cause I'm working on "Interview part 2" right now. Seriously. As we speak...er... as you read this, I guess. 


	2. Part II: Stood Up

Hahaha! It took me ::counts:: way too long to write this, and I managed to put it off for months (although I've had it all the time), but I'm finally posting part two! Enjoy, 'cause I'm really lazy and installments come... whenever I feel like it! Don't you just love to hate me?   
  
Archive Rights: Um... if you want it, just ask. I'm a ham for endorsement on sites other than my own.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Last week, as you all know, I had an interview with the (in)famous Lina Inverse. The next person on my list, Gourry Gabriev, was much easier to find. In fact, he's the leader (I guess you could call him the king) of Neo-Sairaag, and his wife is number three on my Slayers cheat-sheet. I'm on my way to their kingdom (though they call it a republic) as I write, impatiently waiting my arrival. From what Lina told me, these two are amazing. Almost there!   
  
-*-   
  
When I met Gourry, the tales of the knights in shining armor that turned out to be princes was the first thing that flashed through my mind.   
  
And then there was Sylphiel- who could've guessed there was a human alive that polite? I couldn't have.   
  
As I approached them (I had contacted them earlier for permission), they greeted me with open arms and a lot of smiling faces.   
  
All five children (Alexi, Otaru, Carmen, Lily, and Lina) had the manners of their mother, and I was extremely pleased to be in their company. I was constantly amazed at the values that their parents had taught them. I don't think I'll ever be able to think of royalty as snobby again after meeting them.   
  
My interview with Gourry took place first. I asked him a few things like, "how did you join the group?" and he spoke to me like I was an old friend.   
  
We talked for an hour while Sylphiel took a walk around the city with the children, and when she came back we all played a game of tag in the public gardens. I kind of wished my family had been this close when I was a kid.   
  
I also took lots of pictures, some for the magazine, but most for myself and the memory of this I wanted. I don't think I've ever had such an enjoyable assignment.   
  
I reluctantly bid them adieu, though they asked me to stay another day and go on a picnic with them. I would've loved that, but I had more names to cross off, and I had a good feeling about the next one.   
  
Until next time, Sarah Banner.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Where is he?" Filia asked.   
  
"He said he'd be here. He's probably just nervous," Jiras said.   
  
"Stony's not coming," Xellos said as he popped in.   
  
"And you talked to him, namagomi?" Filia asked.   
  
"Fi-chan, I love it when you talk dirty."   
  
Filia smacked him one with Mace-sama.   
  
"Yes," Xellos continued, "He said he had to go to Atlas City."   
  
"Wow. I was expecting you to say 'Sore wa himitsu desu'." Jiras pointed out.   
  
Xellos froze and his eyes widened (which pretty much means they opened).   
  
The stream of profanities had most int he restaurant crying, except a few sailors in the back, who raised their glasses in a proud salute.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Zelgadis was thinking about his conversation with Xellos.   
  
The fruitcake hadn't teased him at all, a rarity.   
  
He pulled the magazine out of his pocket again and read through the article the third time that day.   
  
The journalist wasn't very talented, but she was a great photographer.   
  
He sped up his pace a bit more.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Hahaha! What did you think? Pretty short for my coming back piece (I'll explain soon just iwhy/i I went on hiedas (is that how it's spelled? I doubt it)), but I think it's a little less corny than part one. Anyway, r/r. Domo.


End file.
